Smoke
mehhhhh another OC Smoke is TRP's OC! Please do not use her without TRP's permission. The coding is by TRP, but you can use it as long as you give permission. Smoke is compatible in both modern-futuristic and canon timelines. Note that this page contains mentions of self-harm and suicide. somebody help me the voices, they take over i'm losing my mind... Smoke looks generally ordinary in her world. Few dragons would notice that there's something beneath her normal exterior. Smoke is tall, very tall. She towers over many dragons. She likes exercise, and she has a lean, muscular build from her hours of activity. She's very strong, but she didn't know her own strength until she got possessed. Smoke's scales are a fiery orange, a normal color for a FlameWing. Her underscales, however, are smokey gray--a bit unusual, but not enough to be noticed in a crowd. Pyrrhia only wip Her yellow eyes are the only thing that hints that she's not normal. Constantly darting around, wide with panic, they're quite unsettling. The eyes are the windows to the soul, after all, and they're the only sign that Smoke is in a living nightmare. Because, despite her ordinary looks, Smoke has a voice inside her head. Only the mind readers will ever know that she's possessed by a demon. I think there's a flaw in my code These voices won't leave me alone Smoke's personality used to actually be normal, but the demon inside her mind has broke her forever. Smoke's always been a shy dragonet, but she's much more than that now. She can barely have a conversation with another dragon without having a nervous breakdown. She's scared to talk to other dragons, worried that her secret will be revealed. She never makes friends, but that's only for their own safety, in case the demon inside of her hurts them. She often appears like she hates everybody to strangers, but that's only because she worries that she'll end up hurting anyone who she gets too close to. She's actually lonely and wants a shoulder to cry on, but she feels that friends are too risky. Smoke is actually rather observant. She's not easily distracted, and she has the odd ability to notice what's happening in all places at once. After she was possessed, however, she became extremely jumpy, and often gets frightened by the slightest sound or movement. Her observing skills make this twice as bad. Smoke definitely lies on the more logical side, and she relies on her feelings less than other dragons. If she did rely on them, she'd have killed herself already. Her more analytical nature is the only reason her mind is still together, but she's still very much broken. Smoke got into the habit of self-harm after she ran away. She doesn't cut herself as much as she used to, but she still does sometimes. With the living nightmare Smoke is living in, it's no surprise that she tends to lash out sometimes. She can get in extremely bad moods sometimes, and often ends up threatening everyone she meets, which of course never goes well. But outside of her bad moods, Smoke has surprisingly few anger problems for such a broken dragon. You can't wake up This is not a dream History You're part of a machine You are not a human being Abilities With your face all made up Living on a screen Relationships Low on self-esteem So you run on gasoline Gallery Category:Totally Random Person's Stuff